


Oxygen

by escanor



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bath Sex, Blood Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest, nothing says sexy like the threat of drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escanor/pseuds/escanor
Summary: Jade: *doesn't give Floyd attention for ten minutes*Floyd: and i took that personally-In other words, Floyd wants to play.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> handjobs because apparently even science doesn’t know how eels have sex and I am not about to look a fool by guessing

“Jaaaaade~”, a playful call echoed from the bathroom. With a fond sigh, the merman in question finished the particularly intriguing segment on mushroom spores he was reading and laid the book on his bedside table, marking it with a bookmark and closing it properly. Something told him he wouldn’t be able to resume his research for a while.

“Yes, Floyd?” he answered, stepping into the bathroom as beckoned. He never took a second step, as he stopped short at the sight in front of him, one eyebrow raising from mildly exasperated amusement. Upon noticing his arrival, his twin stopped lounging around the tank Azul had installed specifically for emergency merfolk use, in favour of propping himself up on the side in greeting. “And what exactly are you playing at?”

“Eheeh~” His brother feigned a coy innocence, smiling so sweetly you’d think butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. He wagged his caudal fin through the air gleefully, sending splashes of water all over the floor. It was a curious habit that even Jade couldn’t place where he’d picked it up, but warmth blossomed in his heart regardless, threatening to make him shiver with its sudden heat. Alas, Floyd’s tail stopped wagging and drooped towards the floor when Jade continued to simply wait for an answer. Realising he wouldn’t get anywhere without providing some sort of response, Floyd’s whole body flopped down, his arms hanging off the side of the tank dejectedly. “I told you, I forgot...”

Jade shook his head as he watched his brother writhe impatiently around the tank, frustrated that he was demanding an explanation and not just rolling with whatever game Floyd saw fit to play at that moment. Of course, initially refusing to play was part of Jade’s own game.

“They’re daily potions, Floyd. We specifically chose these so that they’d be easier to remember, and moreover...” Floyd grinned from ear to ear, knowing exactly what he was going to say next. “I have reminded you every single morning since the day you forgot.”

“Eheeh~” Floyd’s impenitent laugh paired so well with his angelic smile. He swished his tail around, casting several little tidal waves over the rim of the tank, his faux pout over and his playful mood restored. As the water lapped over Jade’s shoes, he continued his own act of exasperation.

“You’re such a difficult child...” He said, earning a giggle from Floyd for his trouble. “Well then, why don’t you explain yourse- !”

A flash of light – or rather, a flash of shadow – cut him off, followed by a dazzling glare and blood rushing to his head all at once, leaving him momentarily dazed. The first thing he saw as his eyes regained their focus was the mischievous glint reflected in Floyd’s. Those wicked, mismatched eyes, the perfect mirror image of his own – directly beneath him.

Jade took in his situation – his brothers tail wrapped several times around his torso and arms, binding him and rendering him helpless, and suspending him in the air above the tank – with his trademark composure. He was certain that Floyd could see past his façade, see how excited he truly was, and enjoyed the thought that Floyd had planned this for him, to treat him since he liked surprises so much. He couldn’t be sure though – not even he knew which things Floyd planned ahead, and how much was just spontaneity. Such was his brother’s incomparable charm. Floyd’s grin grew to expose his teeth as he met Jade’s request.

“We’re always equally matched, y’know~ I thought it’d be fun to see what would happen if our strengths were different...”

“With you being the stronger one?” Jade retaliated, his affectionate expression completely denying his scolding tone. “To think you wouldn’t even discuss this with me beforehand...”

Floyd’s laugh was far more innocent and childlike now than what he’d pretended to be earlier. He was having fun, and if today that involved Jade being his plaything, then so be it. When he wagged his tail this time, he took Jade along with him, his long legs freely following to and fro like willow branches in the wind.

“Really, Floyd... Couldn’t you have done this on the day we went to the Atlantica Memorial- ah!” Jade’s stomach lurched as his brother cut him off for the second time. A moment later, he felt the rush of warm water crash around him, enveloping him in the most familiar sensation a merman could know. Except, Jade wasn’t in his true form right now, and his gills were nowhere to be found. Cursing himself for letting Floyd lure him into being vulnerable enough that he’d cry out in surprise, he pressed his lips together and attempted to keep hold of what little air remained in his already-burning lungs.

“Hey, don’t be like that~” Floyd pouted, brows furrowing as he eyed Jade’s full cheeks. His expression brightened the next moment, when he brought a devilishly clawed hand up to Jade’s face, initially stroking along his jaw, then, a moment later, shoving his thumb into his mouth and forcing it open from the inside. Countless bubbles rushed past his lips, and Jade had to fight the overwhelming urge to cough, lest he choke on water and make his situation ten times worse. Jade had never considered fratricide to be one of Floyd’s kinks, but he was in no position to deny him now. He could feel Floyd’s nail tracing the inside of his cheek, slicing it ever so slightly, and the delicate flavour of blood mixed with the gentle touch of Floyd’s other fingers was intoxicating. Even if he wasn’t underwater right now, he’d find it hard to breathe. His eyelids started to feel heavier, though from pleasure or from lack of oxygen, Jade didn't know. Floyd, of course, noticed immediately.

“Jade, you’re so silly~ Of course I saved you some~♡” He sang, and before Jade’s eyes had even fully opened in surprise, he had pulled him down into an almost kiss, hovering Jade’s face barely an inch above his own. His mouth opened in a wide smile, eyes dancing with a wild ecstasy, and Jade caught a glimpse of his second jaw as his tongue slithered past his lips and parted Jade’s own. Jade leaned into him and closed the remaining distance, urging their lips together, though he couldn’t tell if he was propelled by his own desire or from the apparent promise of oxygen. Floyd really was an expert in making him lose sense of his own intentions, the only one capable of worming his way past Jade’s iron-clad composure. Floyd’s grin only grew against his lips, his tongue teasingly feeding him little bubbles of air. Sometimes he passed them sweetly, sometimes he made Jade fight for it. During the latter, he got his tongue caught on Jade’s teeth, and the taste of eel blood filled his mouth, only turning him on more. He desperately wanted to hold Floyd, hurt him, pull him tighter, breathe him in both figuratively and literally, but there was a certain pleasure to be found in being utterly at Floyd’s mercy. For Jade, who was always so strictly in control of himself, it was a new and refreshing feeling to have no control at all, and Floyd must have realised that too.

“Is it fun, Jade~?” Floyd asked, breaking away for a moment to fetch more air for his brother. Jade, of course, could say nothing, so he answered with a smirk. “Of course it is, if this-" Floyd paused, his eyes leering. The trouble with having such a capable tail is that it left both of Floyd’s hands free to do as they pleased, and one chose to travel south to cup the front of Jade’s pants, “-is anything to go by, ehehe~”

Even with the water itching to infiltrate his mouth and lungs the second he parted his lips to anything but Floyd’s own, Jade couldn’t deny the moan that escaped him at Floyd’s touch. “Very well,” he thought, in his last moments of coherence. “Have your way with me now and use me as your toy... but don’t think for a second that I won’t return the favour.” The chaotic fire blazing in Floyd’s eyes meant he knew exactly what Jade was saying, and was looking forward to that occasion just as much as Jade was. For now though, it was his turn, and it wouldn’t take long for his unflappable brother to turn into a gasping, crying mess – Floyd’s favourite side of him, because that was the side that he alone was allowed to see.

  
Floyd pulled Jade down into another deep kiss, swallowing the water he’d allowed to pass his brothers lips and letting the bubbles rise from safekeeping in his lungs. Their human-like upper bodies were capable of breathing air, but due to immense under-use, weren’t particularly good at anything past that point. Breathing sort of tickled too, much more than it did in their human form, and left Floyd’s throat with a weird empty feeling. Not that that mattered now, with Jade’s tongue exploring and filling the empty space. Floyd couldn’t resist dragging his teeth along it, leaving a pattern of parallel scratches that he immediately brushed over with his own tongue, revelling in the taste of Jade’s metallic red blood and gifting him more air as a reward. Jade lapped it up eagerly, his body acting purely on its animalistic instinct of survival. His hazy, lecherous mind obliviated all but the most wanton of thoughts, and every other base urge Jade had was screaming, desperate for Floyd to touch him, for Floyd to fuck him so hard he'd lose his senses-

His hand twitched involuntarily, and Floyd swatted it away, leaving yet another scratch on Jade’s fragile human skin.

“You’re the one that always tells me not to rush...” Floyd complained, his expression as close to Jade’s distinctive wicked grin as it ever got. “You’re such a hypocrite~”. Jade gave his best impression of Floyd’s faux pout, and Floyd burst out laughing. “You look so weird! Do it again~” He urged, and to his credit Jade tried, but at that moment Floyd decided to slip a finger under the waistband of his pants, and the sensation of the fabric pulling against his length coupled with Floyd’s proximity made his facial expression very different from the one he had intended. Floyd pulled him in again to taste his groan and pass him more air, relishing the way Jade shivered beneath his touch. He attempted to undo Jade’s pants with a single hand, but despite endeavouring to be as careful as he could, he only succeeded in slicing off the button altogether. He glared at the button as it floated away, then reached for the zipper with decidedly less care.

“Nnngh-!” Jade gave a startled moan as the tip of Floyd's nail brushed against the tip of his cock. He bucked his hips back, out of Floyd’s grip, and with his arms still bound to his sides managed to free himself of all his lower garments with surprising ease and success. Floyd wasn’t impressed – was the preservation of his clothes really worth regaining mental clarity? Jade bit him on his lower lip for his impertinence, and Floyd yelped in surprise. He meant to scowl in return, but one look at Jade’s eyes – overflowing with desire and a carnal hunger – put the thought completely out of his mind. He glanced down at Jade’s pretty pink cock, fully hard and bobbing around lewdly in the water, practically begging to be fucked. Lazily, he ran his fingers over Jade’s thighs, wandering aimlessly with a touch as light as a whisper, and amused himself with how Jade’s eyebrows knitted together in torment. The soft groans he pressed to Floyd’s mouth meant he could still bear the teasing, but not for much longer. Jade didn’t like to beg, and although he’d readily do it for Floyd, he’d much prefer to bite him as a warning to hurry up and fuck him as ruthlessly as he could. As it was, he seemed to be biting back a plea already. When Jade's moans finally became indulgent enough to satisfy him, Floyd meandered his finger between his legs, and lightly ran his nail from base to tip, barely using any pressure at all. Jade shivered at his touch, his back arching as he gasped the remaining air from Floyd’s lungs, his nails digging little crescent shaped grooves into his own thighs. He latched onto Floyd’s neck as he surfaced for more air, needle-like teeth digging in to the thick, scaleless skin to steady himself as his head spun. Floyd returned with more bubbles, but as his hand ventured towards Jade’s inner thigh again - and Jade's reaction made it quite clear just how dangerously close it was - he realised it would be quite an ask to expect him to be able to resist making all of the heavenly sounds Floyd planned to coax out of him. Well, more time spent kissing Jade could never be a bad thing~

Floyd resumed wandering his hand around Jade’s thighs, dragging groan after impatient groan out of him. Holding Jade closer with only his tail, he used his free hand to rid Jade of his tie and open his shirt as far down as he could before his tail got in the way – by slicing all the buttons clean off with his claws, of course. Jade didn’t seem to notice at all, his eyes squeezed shut in the most deliciously helpless expression. He gasped when Floyd brushed his chest with gentle fingers, but when they reached his nipple, his body lurched as much as it could in its confined state, and he moaned Floyd’s name against his mouth. Or, he would have if he had enough air for it, but Floyd was intimately familiar with what his own name felt like against his lips, and felt his own resistance begin to waver. He could only toy with Jade for so long before he could no longer hold back, after all. Pressing deeper into Jade’s lips, Floyd was met with another aching groan, and this time he answered.

“Ahh, Jade~♡” He moaned into his brothers' kiss, letting a few precious air bubbles escape as he did so. Before Jade could recover from how his entire body tensed in pleasure at those words, Floyd finally grasped his cock with the strength he was craving.

“Nngh-!” A guttural noise rose from Jade’s throat, tears of relief already forming in his eyes. Floyd quickly stole one last deep breath from the surface, then returned to the kiss, holding Jade’s head steady with his caudal fin so he couldn’t jerk back and break it. His right hand traced old scars and bite marks over Jade’s sternum, digging his nails in to make new ones, particularly around his nipple, and delighting in how strikingly hard they became under his touch. His left hand occupied itself with satisfying Jade properly, sometimes stroking up and down the whole length of his cock, sometimes focusing on just the tip, varying his speed and pressure and grip. Unpredictable actions like these were what he was best at, and Jade knew that better than anyone. The gasps and luscious moans Jade made against his lips in response changed ever so slightly as the motion of Floyd’s hand changed. If he was Jade, he would already know what each of those moans corresponded to, but the meaning never mattered that much to Floyd. As far as he cared, every one of those moans simply meant that Jade loved him, and that he was doing a good job. As his hand moved faster, Jade’s kiss became more forceful, hungrier, as though he wanted to devour Floyd altogether. His hips bucked forward urgently, and his moans tasted of fervour and pleas. Floyd’s movements got rougher and Jade’s eyes darkened, unfocused as he thrust forward, aided now by Floyd’s tail, forcing him into Floyd’s hand harder and harder until-

  
“Cum on me, nii-san~”

  
“Ah- Floyd-!!!”

  
Jade’s eyes rolled back into his head and his ragged breaths drained the last of his air. With a final cry, his entire body convulsed, and his seed shot out around Floyd’s fingers, a stark white against the now blood-red water. Some of it landed on Floyd’s chest as he had commanded, and the satisfaction he felt from that fact alone was palpable. Taking Jade’s face back in his hand, he broke the surface with him and pulled away, finally letting him breathe by himself. Jade’s head lolled and slumped on Floyd’s palm, but his heaving breaths were reassurance that he had simply blacked out for a moment from pleasure and possibly oxygen deprivation. Sure enough, his eyes fluttered open several moments later, heavy lidded and rich with emotion, so unlike his usual self. Still panting, he chuckled.

“I suppose you were right.” He said breathlessly. “It was fun.”

“Heh heh heh! I know~” Floyd beamed. This was his favourite moment. Nothing could compare to how beautiful the light in Jade’s eyes was at times like this, when he was flushed and exhilarated and his heart still pounding. When he looked at Floyd without any façade or inhibition, just a fond, gentle smile that nobody else could see. Earning that smile was hard work, but Floyd would gladly endure anything if he would get to see it again.

“It’s funny, the air is suddenly so clear and crisp up here.” Jade said, a playful tone to his mostly-restored composure. “And so plentiful, too...” He laughed as Floyd splashed at him, only being freed from the clutches of Floyd’s tail after he’d successfully been hit in the face. He wiped his eyes with another amused chuckle, which was cut off by a surprised “Oya?” as Floyd dipped beneath his arms and emerged millimetres from his face, linking his hands casually around Jade's waist. Allowing his arms to rest on his brothers' shoulders, they leant in for a far less ferocious kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope i don’t have to say this but dont try this at home you’ll get poisoned
> 
> (im not saying I have a nii-san kink im saying one particular fic I read years ago was a very formative experience and its genuinely delightful to see it pop up in leechcest fics too, so i thank you, my fellow leechcest writers ♡)


End file.
